


No Phones in Bed

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Angry Starter Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Gladio's trying to be romantic, M/M, Noct didn't sign up for this shit, Prompto's being a brat, Spanking, Tumblr Purge 2018, what to do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Behind every dumb rule, there's an even dumber story....





	No Phones in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an "angry starter" prompto list I was taking requests for a while back on Tumblr. The prompt was "If you keep talking, I have no idea what I’ll do to you.”

Soft, smooth skin against his lips. The taste, the scent, the sounds of his lover fill him, surround him, urge him closer, and Gladio obeys. Leans in to run his tongue up the heated flesh of Prompto’s inner thigh, feeling the body beneath him shiver.

He travels higher, to where the blond’s ass is lifted into the air and laid bare for the taking. Each freckle of those perfect mounds, Gladio knows by heart; can count them, has kissed them, and loves the way they darken when Prompto’s skin flushes pink to the touch.

 _There’s time,_  he thinks to himself. No need to rush, because there’s nowhere to be. Only here, in bed with his lover, until the sun sets at the end of the weekend.  _There’s time enough to spare._

So he drags his lips over the curve of Prompto’s ass. Licks and kisses a wet trail between his freckles, making his way slowly, purposefully, toward the shadow of his cleft.  _So perfect, so beautiful, so…._

“Hey, Gladdy, did you see Noct’s text about movie night tomorrow?”

Amber eyes flash in the dim light of the bedroom. Gladio pulls back just far enough to leave a trail of saliva between his lips and Prom’s skin, and peers past the tuft of blond hair near the pillows. “Are you  _seriously_  on your phone right now?”

“Um. Yeah?” Glancing over his bare shoulder, Prompto looks caught between tucking the thing out of sight or holding it up for his boyfriend to see. “Is that…bad?”

“Bad? Baby, I’m trying to eat you out back here! The least you can do is pretend to be interested.” There’s a hint of offense in his tone, to which Prompto responds by wiggling his cheeks.

“I  _am_  interested, big guy. Just…there’s not much for me to do up here.”

 _Not much to…?_  Gladio sighs heavily. “How ‘bout a little music? Y’know,  _sing_  for me.” With that, he brings a heavy hand down to swat the underside of Prompto’s ass, pulling a gasp from the blond that demonstrates exactly what he wants to hear. Point made, he tugs those lean hips back into position, and dives in once more.

“ _Mmm_ ,  _ahhh_ , y-yeah. Gladdy….”  

It’s definitely an improvement. The sound of Prompto’s soft moans sets the mood once again, pulls Gladio back into the moment as his tongue swipes over sensitive flesh. Swirls and slicks and slurps at the tight muscles around Prom’s opening, working to loosen his body lick by tender lick. Patiently, thoroughly, savoring each moment like this with the man he lov–

_“Teehee.”_

He freezes again. Looks up at Prompto in expectation.

_“Pfft, ahahaha!”_

When he speaks, his voice is edged with annoyance. “And just what’s so funny now?”

“B-baby, I’m sorry, but….” No good. Prompto bursts into another fit of laughter before he can finish his sentence, body shaking in his attempt to stifle the noise. “It’s just -  _heh_  - Noct says Iggy suggested watching  _Battlefield Eos_ , but, like….” He pauses to snicker again, oblivious to his boyfriend’s mounting frustration. “We  _literally just_ watched it last week! Like, how weird, right? Right, Gladdy?”

There’s no answer, not at first. Gladio’s emotions simmer under the perfect mask of his expression - dark amber above a tight smile. He stares at Prompto until the blond seems to pick up on the message at last, and tucks his phone out of sight beneath a pillow. Shyly, nervously, he offers an apology by way of a smile.

“Oops?”

“If you keep talking,” Gladio’s deep voice assures him from between his parted legs. “I can’t be held responsible for what I’m gonna do to you.”

The threat - in as much as it can be a threat, coming from his usually doting boyfriend - has Prompto gulping hard. Both in alarm, and in anticipation.

“What…would you do to me?” he presses cautiously.

“You really wanna know?” A slap to his ass, a little harder than before, and this time Prompto’s attention is on nothing but Gladio’s commanding gaze. “Then give me your phone.”

“O-oh, I promise I won’t use it anymore. Noct can wait until we’re done here, lemme just tell him real quick and – “

_“Prompto. Phone. Now.”_

“Y-yup.” It slides across the sheets and right into Gladio’s waiting grip. But unlike Prom’s expecting, he doesn’t kill the power or fling it to the other side of the room. Instead, he grins as he swipes open the screen, and proceeds to skim over the messages open there.

The blond flushes instantly. “G-Gladdy, come on! This is, like, breaking the sacred boyfriend trust code. You can’t just go through my stuff, I –”

Another slap, and another, leaving healthy, pink marks behind in their wake. Whatever Prompto’d been about to say comes out as a shuddering moan instead, and he crumples forward as his head hits the pillows.  _“Gladdy, please….”_

 _Not a bad start,_ Gladio thinks, but he’s heard the blond beg better than that. Knows he’s capable of so much more when he puts his mind to it - and now he’s determined to help him along.

With one hand, he hits the call button on the chat window. With the other, he pops open their bottle of lube and drizzles a generous amount of the cool liquid between the throbbing, heated mounds of Prompto’s cheeks.

 _“Hey, dude. ‘Sup?”_  comes a tinny voice through the phone a half-moment later. Gladio puts the prince on speaker, his other hand working to slather the mess covering his boyfriend’s ass.

“Hey, Noct. It’s Gladio.”

_“Oh, hey. Where’s Prom?”_

“Busy,” is all he offers in answer, though the smirk in his voice in clear. “He’s  _been_  busy, actually. For the last half hour.” From the pillows, there’s a low, shuddering groan as Gladio’s thumb slips in past the tight muscles of Prompto’s entrance. The blond tenses, relaxes, and buries his face deeper in his arms - clearly attempting to muffle his voice for a change.

Noctis continues as if he hasn’t heard anything.  _“Huh. Said he was just chillin’, wanted to know what me and Iggy were up to this weekend. You guys don’t have plans, do you? ‘Cause I was thinking we could – “_

A sharp cry cuts him off. Prompto sucks in a deep breath, clenches his fists, and cries out again, louder this time. Gladio’s thumb has left him, only to be replaced by the first half of his girthy cock thrusting into him in one swift move. More of it fills him, slowly as droplets of lube ooze out around the intrusion, and with every inch another lungful of air is forced from Prompto’s throat.

_“Gods, Gladdy! Fuck, ohmygod, f-fuck…!! MmmmMMM!”_

On the phone, there’s an awkward pause. Followed by, _“Are you guys having sex?”_

“What’s it… _ngh_ , sound like, Princess?”

Prompto is gradually being reduced to a incoherent string of pleas and curses, his voice crescendoing each time Gladio pulls out - only to slam back in with merciless power.

Noct makes a sound through the speakers.  _“Ugh. Dude, that’s…. Ugh! Why are you making me hear this?”_ More high-pitched moaning, countered perfectly by Gladio’s heady grunts.  _“Seriously? I would never call you guys when me and Iggy are fucking. This is just gross.”_

“You haven’t hung up yet.”

The line goes quiet - either Noct’s ended the call, or he’s merely shut up to see how the rest of this plays out - but neither Gladio or Prompto really care anymore. This may not be the romantic evening of love-making Gladio had envisioned, but he supposes there will be plenty of chances for that on their next day off. 

And he thinks, as he pounds relentlessly into Prompto’s shuddering body, that next time he’s going to have to make a no-phones-during-sex rule.

Unless, of course, their friends are interested in joining in….


End file.
